Pecas
Pecas is the secondary antagonist from the cartoon sequel film La Leyenda de la Llorona. He is a living marionette and the leader of the puppets from a "Island of the Dolls" in Xochimilco. He has as slave a poor old man named Willi, who is controlled by the evil doll which takes on a life of its own, by the same evil charms of the La Llorona and from then on, orders the villager to make this way every day a new doll army. History La Leyenda de la Llorona When Don Andrés Artasanchez had been stuck and unconscious for several hours in the tree, woke up screaming hysterically to help him get rid of the vines, in it an old man, inside his hut, manufactured a doll and before painting his face a pot like a man exclaimed in calling Alebrije to release him. After Willi told his boss who was making such a scandal, he sang a song from which a magical green gas emerged from his mouth, waking up all the dolls that were in the swamp. The group of cursed puppets went to attack him and hit him for fun, but at that very moment his leader would arrive and be transported by his servant, who orders his comrades to torture and then kill the old adventurer. Then from the lake would appear a gigantic monster of the swamp, which with success yell to all of the dolls including Pecas, still after a while. Decided to try to stop the dragon sending some of his subjects, although it was useless and all of these were defeated by the same alebrije only two. But the moment of tranquility would not last long, since Pecas had another beam under his sleeve and inside his house exhales a type of huo that would completely surround his home, transforming him into an intimidating and dangerous monster ready to finish with those two adventurers. In an arduous and formidable battle in the most sepulchral and lugubrious of the swamp the Alebrije spits a flaming of fire directed towards the chimney of the monster house destroying it completely and leaving no trace of the evil doll. However, the old man who had been controlled, was freed of the spell, was truly appreciative and grateful to the two heroes. La Leyenda del Charro Negro When the black fair was created by El Charro, many old enemies of past movies returned as illusions including Pecas, which was on top of a sign to present an attraction known as the caterpillar woman. The doll received Nando and Teodora to go to the tent, discovering the secrets she hides. With the black fair vanished, he does not appear as did the rest of the illusions. Gallery pecas and willi.png|Pecas and his human slave Willi. pecas laugh.png|Pecas' evil laugh. Navigation Category:Possessed Objects Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief